Castiel and the Sugar Plum Fairy
by cirobert
Summary: Castiel and the Winchesters head to New York on a hunt but Cas has a little secret he's been hiding from the brothers...and it comes in the package of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Not really sure when this takes place, SPN storyline wise, but its some nice fluff for the holidays :)


The last thing Castiel, angel of the lord and saviour of The Righteous Man, had expected was to fall in love with a human. Especially with such a tiny human. The little thing couldn't have been more then 5 foot tall, fully grown though she may have been. But he had to admit though that when she watched her dance it was a thing of pure beauty.

'Cas I need you buddy' came the prayers of the before mentioned Righteous Man, better known as Dean Winchester. Castiel considered ignoring the prayers but like always when Dean called Castiel had to answer. So with one last look at the woman who seemed to have claimed his heart, even though he had yet to speak with her, he flew off to see what Dean wanted.

"Hey Cas, weren't busy were you?" Dean asked as the angel landed next to the man in the bunker. Dean was bent over a map while Sam was engrossed in his computer.

"No." Cas said simply. He didn't need to tell Dean of the woman, it would only lead to jesting and teasing from the oldest Winchester. And uncomfortable suggestions and questions.

"Good, we've got a hunt lined up outside New York. Little suburb there seems to have a wolf problem." Dean explained what they were doing. Castiel wasn't paying much attention, he'd just follow the brothers and fight when he was needed, until he heard the mention of New York.

"That's where the New York City Ballet is." Cas said and Sam looked up.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked the angel who immediately blushed.

"I uh, I enjoy ballet." he said weakly. Dean immediately began to smirk.

"So the werewolves, they're not actually inside the city?" Castiel asked to draw attention away from himself. Dean gave him one last look before letting it go and getting to the case.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked his brother as he came out of the shower drying his hair with a bleached hotel towel. Wolf hunting had been a success it had too late to drive home afterwards.

"He said he had something he wanted to check out." Sam said.

"Yeah, probably going to try out for Broadway." Dean snarked.

"It was the ballet Dean, and not everyone who likes the arts is a twinkle toes." Sam defended the angel.

"Oh god Sammy, not you to?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"What? I mean I'm not into dancing, look at me I'd be a walking disaster. But I can appreciate it." Sam explained himself.

"You'd be a regular prima ballerina." Dean teased his brother.

"Shut up jerk."

"Bitch."

"Assbutt." came Castiel's deep gravelly voice getting in on the inside joke. Dean and Sam both smiled and looked over at the angel. He was still wearing his usual suit and trench coat but he seemed to have straightened it up, looking clean and presentable for once. There was no helping that wind swept hair though.

"You look nice Cas, going somewhere special?" Dean asked pulling on his shirt.

"Uh, I thought I'd go check out New York." Cas said looking away. He knew it had been a mistake to come here but he just couldn't go without making sure the brothers didn't need him.

"Really? I'd love to see the city." Sam said instantly interested. This was the closest they'd ever come to New York and Sam felt he'd be missing out if he didn't check out the sights.

"Not without me you're not. Besides the monsters out there New York don't have the best reputation." Dean said to his brother. Castiel felt all his hopes of a nice evening watching his dancer going out the window. The Winchesters would probably want to go see all the seedier parts of town.

"Alright, so a trip to the city it is. Angel air or driving?" Sam asked. He looked through his duffle for something a little more presentable to wear.

"Oh no, Baby is not going near that place. She'd end up on blocks before we crossed the bridge." Dean said concerned for his car.

"Cas, you up for showing us around the city?" Sam asked finally seeming to clue into the angels discomfort.

"Of course Sam." Castiel replied. He watched as the brothers got themselves dressed and was almost depressed to see his night evaporate.

"Alright Cas, take us to the Big Apple." Dean said pulling on his leather jacket and giving himself a once over in the mirror.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied and flew them all.

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this." Dean sighed yet again as they waited in line for tickets.

"We can't come to New York and not see the ballet Dean. It was this or Broadway." Sam told him. Castiel was looking around with what could only be called excitement as he couldn't believe his luck. Sam had wanted to see the ballet, remembering what Cas had said back at the bunker, and Dean had no choice but to join them. Even he was weary of being in the big city by himself.

"At least its the Nut Cracker, thank god for November." Dean said.

"God had nothing to do with the month of November Dean." Castiel said flippantly. He got to the ticket booth and paid for three tickets.

"Right Cas." Dean rolled his eyes. He followed them inside looking grumpier and grumpier the further they got. When they finally got to their seats, surrounded by people in fancy clothes and snooty attitudes, Dean resigned himself to nap through the entire thing.

"I can't believe we lucked out and got tickets. I mean this is iconic." Sam was gushing over the program. Cas was ignoring them both looking for his ballerina. She played the lead in one of the dances so she must be still in her dressing room.

The lights dimmed and the entire audience hushed as the ballet began. Sam watched the dancers, Castiel looked for the woman and Dean tried not to snore. He squirmed in his seat but finally began to pay attention as the ballet went on. It normally wasn't something he'd ever watch but being here in person was different, the dancers were captivating.

The Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairy started and Dean just so happened to glance toward Cas as the lead dancer came out. He was surprised to see Cas flush and his eyes didn't blink as the woman did her thing. Holy shit, Cas had a crush. Dean started to elbow Sam.

"What Dean?" Sam asked in an angry whisper. Dean pointed to Castiel who was paying them no attention what so ever. Sam's eyes widened and they both looked back at the dancer on stage.

She was tiny, so incredibly tiny, but the way she danced proved she was all muscle and grace. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head but even at this distance they could tell she was luminous. The pale pink tutu she wore flared around her strong legs as she twirled and twisted on the tips of her toes.

"Cas?" Dean asked the angel who still hadn't blinked. "He's hooked." he whispered to Sam who nodded his head.

As soon as the dance was over Cas seemed to snap out of his daze and relaxed back into his seat. He looked over to see both boys staring at him with big grins.

"What?" he asked.

"You totally got it bad for the Sugar Plum Fairy." Dean said grinning hard.

"I…I don't understand that reference." he said confused.

"You like her." Sam dumbed it down.

"I do not know her, but yes, she is a very skilled ballerina." Cas blushed.

"And you want to bang her." Dean said and got shushed by everyone in the general vicinity. Both humans had the grace to look embarrassed and apologized.

"I do not wish to…bang her, as you put it." Castiel replied in a hushed whisper. "I think she is a very talented dancer, and very beautiful."

"You want to have sex with the Sugar Plum Fairy," Dean leaned in to say so that only Cas could hear.

"I…watch the ballet Dean." Castiel said immediately turning away from him and refusing to talk any more. He didn't really see much more of the play, besides the parts where the Sugar Plum Fairy came back onstage and Dean elbowed him sharply. Cas glared at him before going back to shyly watching the woman on stage. And then it was all over and Cas had to face the combined smirks and stares of the Winchesters. "I can't believe Cas likes the Sugar Plum Fairy." Dean said as they waited to get out of their aisle.

"She was beautiful, and a very good dancer." Sam defended the angel again.

"Please Dean, stop." Cas begged the man. They reached the main lobby and stepped out of the way of the other patrons.

"Go talk to her Cas." Dean said pointing in the direction of the cast area. Castiel shook his head.

"No, I have nothing to say." Cas said hoping to just leave the theatre and get back to sight seeing.

"Why not? Just go tell her you enjoyed her performance." Sam suggested.

"Not you too Sam." Cas sighed. He crossed his arms. "Why do you two care if I talk to a woman. I've gotten that pesky virginity thing out of the way, wasn't that all you cared about?"

"She's a woman Cas, if you're interested in her we'll help you out. Go talk to her. Ask her on a date." Dean tried to reassure his friend.

"What would I even say Dean? Hello there I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Would you care to join me for coffee?" Cas was flustered.

"You might want to leave out the whole angel thing." Sam pointed out.

"Thank you for that reminder Samuel." Cas glared at the tall man.

"Come on Cas, just go say hello. Look some of the other well wishers are clearing out, we're almost out of time." Dean shoved Castiel's shoulder towards the dressing rooms. With a final glare over his shoulder at the brothers Castiel gathered his nerve and walked into the crowd.

"Any chance?" Sam asked Dean.

"Not in a million years. But it'll be good for the man to get brought down a peg or two. Angels are a bit uppity." Dean replied.

"H…Uh, hello." Castiel said as he finally approached the woman who made his chest tight.

"Hi." she smiled up at him, way up as she seemed to be even shorter in person.

"I…I really enjoyed your performance." Cas continued as she smiled at him politely.

"Thank you. I love doing the Nut Cracker and this is my first year as the Sugar Plum Fairy." she was happy to explain.

"You are very talented." Cas smiled back at her. Her eyes were a surprising grey color and it was mesmerizing.

"My name is Castiel." he said introducing himself. He held out his hand which was human custom.

"Abigail." she shook his hand. He let out a breath at the contact and Abigail blushed.

"Would you like to have coffee with me Abigail?" he blurted out without thought. She looked taken by surprise and then cautious.

"Uh, well…I don't really…" she mumbled and Castiel could feel how uncomfortable he had made her.

"My apologies Abigail. I only wished to tell you I enjoyed your performance. Good luck in the future." Cas said stepping back and trying to get lost in the crowd. He was tempted to just fly away but there were too many eyes here.

"Wait, Castiel wait." Abigail reached out to grab his hand through the crowd. Cas looked down at her hand in his.

"I'd like to have coffee with you yes. Just let me get changed and cleaned up. Meet me out front in an hour?" she said making up her mind quickly. There was something about the way his blue eyes stared into hers that made her throw all her years of caution to the wind. Castiel was different.

"An hour, yes." Cas smiled back at her. She gave him a shy smile back and then went to her dressing room.

"Well?" Dean asked as soon as Cas came across the lobby with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"I'm meeting her in an hour for coffee." Cas said unable to drop his grin. He was also running his hand over his fingers, still able to feel her hand in his.

"Alright Cas." Sam congratulated the angel with a clap on the shoulder.

"You smooth bastard." Dean also patted his shoulder. "Any idea what you're going to say to her?"

"Say?" Castiel's happiness faded in an instant and he began to panic.

"She'll expect you to talk to her Cas, that's kind of what a date entails." Sam broke the news to the now freaking out angel.

"I…I can't talk to her! I'm a freaking angel, what would I say to her?" Cas was pacing back and forth in front of the men quickly.

"Come on Cas, let go scope out a coffee joint and we'll give you a crash course in dating 101." Dean slung his arm around the angel and led him outside.

"Who was the handsome stranger you were talking to outside Ab?" one of the other dancers asked Abigail as she quickly dried off from her shower.

"Just a fan." Abby shrugged. To be honest she wasn't sure who he was, or why she had said yes to his coffee date. She didn't date…ever. Her work was too important to her to mess up for a guy. But it had been a long time for her and Castiel seemed sweet.

"And?" Marissa sat down next to Abby and prodded for info. She was one of Abby's best friends in the troupe and she always knew when something was up with her.

"And he asked me out for coffee." Abby said blushing. Luckily her blonde hair was down and obscured her face from Marissa.

"Oh a date!" Marissa said a little too loudly and with a clap. Abby shushed her quickly.

"Its not a date, its coffee. He seems sweet." Abby told her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Abs?" Marissa asked her seriously. They both knew that some random fan coming to ask for dates wasn't always a good sign.

"I'll take him to Cari's, they know me there. If he gets out of line I can get help." she assured her friend.

"Ok Ab, but I want ALL the details when you get home. Unless you're not alone that is." Marissa teased her. Abigail rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"I don't do that Mar, you know that."

"I know you don't, and I think that's just sad."

Abby ignored the jab and instead went to her locker to get a jacket. Thankfully her pre performance clothes wasn't as shabby as it usually was and tonight she was able to meet Castiel in skinny jeans, a nice sweater and knee high boots. Her light blue jacket complimented the grey/blue of her eyes and she let her hair flow free. Marissa fretted over her make up so much that she had just let her friend do it for her so she wasn't as plain looking as she usually went. All in all not too bad she had to admit.

"ALL the details." Marissa said with a blown kiss and a wave as Abby said good night to everyone. It was late, going to eleven, but Abby was a night owl so she was good to go. Plus coffee.

She saw the tall man in a tench coat waiting for her by the ticket office and smiled to herself as he was facing the street. He seemed slimly built which she liked and his hair was in disarray on his head, something she also liked. There was something about Castiel that screamed different and she was interested to see what it was.

"Castiel?" she said putting her hand on his arm and drawing his attention from two men across the street. They were grinning and giving him a thumbs up when they caught her looking. Innocently they put their hands behind their backs and looked around at the lights.

"Abigail, you look lovely." Castiel said and without the constant noise of other voices Abigail was delighted to hear every gravelly word. His voice made her entire body quiver.

"Thanks, you too." she replied. "So did you have a place in mind or…?"

"No, I'm new to the city." he admitted.

"There's a nice quiet place around the corner where some dancers usually go, they serve a nice latte." she suggested.

"Ok." he said and held out his arm to her. She linked hers in and they walked quickly through the chilly November night.

"So what do you do Castiel?" Abigail asked the man as they sat in a secluded booth at the back of Cari's. Abigail was wrapping her cold fingers around a latte while Castiel was stirring some sugar into his coffee.

"I…uh, I travel a lot. I'm into…customer service I guess you could say." he answered awkwardly.

"Is that why you're in town?"

"Yes. Me and my associates." he put down the spoon and sipped the hot drink.

"The men across the road?" she asked pointing out the window where the two men from the theatre were buying hot dogs from a vendor.

"Yes, Dean and Sam." he was embarrassed, a slight flush crossing his face.

"Do they always chaperone your dates?" she teased him and he flushed harder.

"This is my first." he said.

"Your first what?"

"Date." he replied and she lowered her drink.

"What? How is that possible? You're incredibly handsome." she said before thinking better about it.

"Thank you." Castiel replied with a small smile.

"So what? Just out of prison? Mental institution?" she lowered her eyes but kept on with the questions.

"No, I assure you I am mentally sound and I have broken no human laws." he said quickly. Well this just got awkward quick. They sat there in the silence not really sure what to say to each other.

"I apologize for my behaviour Abigail, I am…new, to these feelings and desires." he told her.

"What feelings?"

"Any."

"Ok Castiel, you need to start making more sense because I'm about to bolt and I don't think either of us really wants that." she said honestly. Castiel shook his head.

"I'm not a normal man Abigail. I don't feel the things normal men feel. It takes someone…special, for me to experience anything like that." Cas tried to explain himself without using the words not human.

"Do you've got a disorder. Kind of like Asperger's?" she asked. He nodded hoping that whatever Asperger's was wasn't contagious or scary.

"That's not too bad. You were kind of sounding like a raging psycho for a minute there." she smiled and placed her hand on his across the table. Castiel's eyes locked on the their shared skin.

"What about you Abigail? Is there anything you enjoy besides the ballet?" he made himself ask.

"I don't just enjoy dancing Castiel, I LOVE it." she told him. She blushed after the statement.

"And you are amazing at it." Cas told her.

"Thank you Castiel." she accepted his compliment.

"You can call me Cas, my friends do." Cas told her.

"Then you can call me Abby. Or Ab, that's what my best friend Marissa calls me."

"Thank you Abby." he grinned. His lips were very interesting she suddenly found and when he smiled it was a whole facial experience.

"But honestly there isn't much in my life besides dancing. I worked very hard to earn my part in the ballet and it takes just as much work to keep it." she explained.

"So it doesn't leave much time for other things." Cas said in complete understanding.

"No not really." she admitted.

"My job is similar. I'm always getting called away from things that I'm trying to invest my time in." he told her.

"So no romance for you either then?" she asked bluntly. Cas actually chocked on his coffee.

"Uh, no. No romance." he said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well then lets just cut to the chase then why don't we? I haven't been with a man in a while, you haven't even been on a date in a while from what you've said, and neither of us is interested in something long term due to our jobs. So why not come back to my place with me Cas?" she asked him. Castiel's eyes widened and he just looked at her. She wondered if she had scared him away and decided that it wasn't a big deal to her either way. She just wanted to be close to someone right now and close to Castiel in particular.

"Are you sure? You don't know me?" he asked her in shock. His entire angelic body was in confusion.

"No I don't. Lets change that." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the booth.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said as he watched the angel being dragged into an apartment building by the hand. The tiny yet determined woman had hauled Cas up the block and into her building while Cas just trailed after her with a grin on his face. He looked around once to see Dean give him a questioning shrug and he just gave him a thumbs up in reply.

"Cas is getting laid." Sam was just as shocked.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said again.

Inside of the apartment building Abigail couldn't stop herself from reassuring Castiel that she never did this, never brought home people to her apartment, especially not strange men she had never met before. When she unlocked the door and invited him in the dreamy smile on Cas's face made her laugh.

"I'm guessing you don't do this a lot either." she said pulling off her coat and gesturing for his.

"Just once." he said.

"Oh, ok. Now come here." She said reaching up, grabbing his tie and pulling him down for their first kiss.

Castiel almost lost the breath he didn't need to take when her lips touched his. Hers were soft, wet, and slightly cool from the walk outside. But they were sure on his, kissing him with great co-ordination and enthusiasm. He matched her moves and soon their kiss deepened. He swept his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. Her hair was soft and warm against his fingers and he buried his hands in it.

"You're a great kisser." Abby said between breaths as she moved her hands from his tie to his sexy ruffled hair. He gave a little moan of appreciation as she tugged on it gently. That made her very happy, so she did it again.

"I find your clothing to be a distraction." Castiel said trying to slide his hands under the sweater she wore. Abigail laughed and tried to slide his jacket off. The damn fabric bunched and refused to move.

"Arrrrr, just take it off!" she demanded stepping back from him and pointing to the offending piece of clothing. He did as she demanded and when he had the jacket off she tapped her foot impatiently.

"And the rest?" she asked. He grinned at her but refused to take off his clothes.

"You are still fully dressed Abby, I think that me being entirely naked would put me at a disadvantage." he told her. She nodded her head and reached down to take off her sweater. Castiel's breath caught in his throat as he saw her with just a bra on. It was a pretty pink bra and it cupped her tightly.

"You are beautiful Abigail." Castiel said stepping towards her to run his fingers over the cup of her bra. She closed her eyes and shivered at his touch. Oh, he liked that reaction. Cas continued to run just the tips of his fingers over her skin and soon she was panting.

"Castiel." she begged as he moved his fingers up along her collar bone.

"You are so strong." he said looking over her toned stomach and muscled arms. He would never have guessed being a ballerina would take such dedication to all the muscle groups.

"Shut up Cas, you're already getting laid." she said giving him a smirk. Cas chuckled as he undid his own shirt. She watched his every move and was fascinated with his long strong fingers. When he finally pulled the shirt off of his shoulders she was raging with lust. And then she saw his body.

Castiel was built. Not like a body builder, all muscles on muscles and no give, but sleek and solid like a swimmer. His skin wasn't as pale as her own which meant he must spend at least some of his time in the sun. There was a dark trail of hair from his belly button that disappeared into his pants. Abigail vowed to follow it.

"Wow." she said in appreciation. She was used to seeing toned men, the ballet troupe was full of them, but there was something different about the way Cas was built. Like he used his muscles differently.

"I'm unsure about how you would like to proceed." Castiel admitted while she stared at him.

"Are you always so formal?" Abby asked him and he nodded.

"I was raised in a very…unusual family." he said.

"I kind of like it." she smiled warmly. She stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his naked waist. She kissed along his chest, needing to get on her tip toes to reach his neck, and his eyes closed. His wind wandered back to the only other sexual encounter that he had had and he didn't remember any of it feeling this good.

"Abigail." he breathed out begging for more of something he couldn't name. It just felt so good. Her lips were so soft, so warm…and her fingers were kneading into his hip bones so nicely.

"Come to the bedroom." she whispered against his skin and he nodded. She took his hand and let him down a short hallway to a neat and clean bedroom. The walls, bedding and curtains were all white but the floors were a deep golden wood. Cas noticed all this but didn't register it in the front of his mind because Abby had pulled him down onto the bed with her. She was kissing him again and his mind swam with pleasure.

"Clothes, off." Abby demanded and they separated long enough to throw their pants and underthings. Finally they were completely naked and skin on skin. Abigail was moaning in delight at the feeling of his stubbled chin against her neck. He took his time, explored his way across her body with his mouth, all the while revelling in the sounds he was able to draw from her. Abigail was very vocal in her reactions and Cas found that he enjoyed that very much.

"Please Castiel…" Abby begged as he kissed her hip bones, nibbling the edges just slightly.

"Please what?" he asked not entirely playing dumb. There were many things he hadn't done while with April.

"Taste me, put your tongue on me." she begged spreading her legs to get her point across. Her strong muscled legs Castiel observed. He didn't need to be asked again and with no hesitation that some other men might have he dove in. He licked along her entirety and Abby arched her back against the bed. Oh he liked that. He licked her again, concentrating on the little bundle of nerves that he knew was a gift to women alone. Abigail screamed his name and that made him stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"God no! More please." she begged him reaching down to fist his hair and pull him back to where he had been. Castiel smiled at her demanding actions but did as she asked. Each time his tongue or teeth slid over her nerves she moaned louder and Cas took a second to wonder just how much harder he could get. His lower half rested against the bed and he found himself involuntarily thrusting against the sheets.

"Right there Cas, oh yessssss…" she said as he took one particularly long lick and sucked in the little bud. He continued to suck on her and she continued to writh under his ministrations. Soon her hand fisted his hair almost to the point of pain but her back was arching and she was screaming his name. He continued to suck and lick until she was pushing him away, her legs quivering with sensitivity.

"Wow." Abby was panting as she lay on the sheets. Castiel came up to join her and pulled her against him.

"That was enjoyable?" he asked and she actually laughed.

"More then just enjoyable Cas, that was incredible." she replied kissing him softly. She tasted herself on his lips and was surprised that it started to make her aroused again.

She was going to make some small talk just to break the silence but she noticed Cas pushing the palm of his hand against his own hard cock. Right, she was so caught up in what he had been doing to her that she didn't think about him.

"Let me take care of that." she told him before placing her entire hand around him. The combination of his size and her small hands made it difficult but eventually she had her entire hand circling him. Cas gasped, his hips bucking and his eyes closing at the sensation.

"Abigail." he moaned out as she stroked him. She decided to get more comfortable so she moved them both around so that she was between his legs and able to do exactly what she wanted. Castiel was watching her captivated as she stroked him. Storm grey eyes locked on his and he groaned again. What was it about this tiny human that affected him so?

"When was the last time Cas?" she asked and he had to make himself concentrate on her question instead of her hand on him.

"Last time for what?" he asked still not able to focus 100%.

"Uh, this? When was the last time you had sex, or a blow job or a hand job…or you know, anything?" she asked.

"Its been years since I had sex Abigail. I've never had the other." he told her and she suddenly grinned like a cat that had gotten the cream.

"You've never had a blow job?" she asked in a devilish tone.

"No." he gasped out as she squeezed him particularly hard. His eyes closed and he was almost over whelmed.

"Then let me change that." she said. With no further warning she sucked him into her mouth and Castiel almost flew out of his vessel with surprise.

"Dear sweet father of mine." he gasped out as he felt her hot wet mouth around him. It was incredible, it was miraculous, it was…oh it was…

"Breath Cas." Abby said taking her mouth off of him to make sure he was alright. He was blissed out, eyes closed and almost glowing. That was a little unusual Abby thought but his hand in her hair, pulling her back down to him, distracted her. She happily began to suck him again, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin and rock hard member in her mouth. She reached up and cupped his sac and he arched off the bed again. This time she was expecting it and she let him slide down her throat until she had her nose nestled in the soft curly hairs of his pubic bone. She was quite proud of her lack of gag reflex actually.

"Abigail!" Cas yelled out bucking into her mouth and fisting the sheets of her bed. She circled her tongue around him as she came up to his head again and he gasped.

"I need to be inside of you Abby, now!" he demanded dragging her off of him and up his body. He flipped them easily and spread her legs to nestle between them. He was rock hard and she was still wet from her orgasm so Cas was able to push inside of her easily. Both of them moaned loudly and Abby wrapped her strong legs around his waist. Her muscles squeezed him and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her hard.

The headboard banged against the wall and neither of them cared. Abby was meeting Cas thrust for thrust. He reached up to grasp the headboard so that he could reach even further inside of her. He pounded her and she loved it. Her nails raked along his stomach leaving angry red trails and she was almost dizzy from panting so hard. Oh this was good, this was sooooooooooo good. No one had ever fucked her like this, never given her exactly what she needed without being instructed. Castiel's every move hit all the right places and his moans were like a drug to her ear.

"Yes Castiel, yes!" she screamed as she felt another orgasm coming on. He looked down at her and she swore she saw his blue eyes glowing.

"Again Abigail, come for me again." he demanded with one particularly hard thrust and that was it. She felt herself break apart, her every nerve firing and every muscle contracting. She arched off the bed and Castiel watched her intently. He loved the way her entire body reacted to his, the way her head was thrashing side to side as she clenched around him. It was almost miraculous. By the time she was done and lay almost bone less in under him he was on the edge himself.

"Abigail." he groaned as her wetness surrounded him. He closed his eyes again and continued to thrust. Abby, even though almost weak from pleasure, still met his every move.

"Yes Castiel, fill me up baby." she moaned. That one demand, that one plea was it. He spilled inside of her screaming her name.

Abigail watched him as he came, his body tensing and pushing deep inside of her involuntarily. But what caught her off guard was that there were suddenly wings sprouting from his back. Honest to god angel wings! She was mesmerized, watching the man inside of her yell in pleasure and then seeing the dark feathers protruding over his shoulders. The wings flared and arched so that they almost touched her high vaulted ceiling. They were beautiful, magnificent and fascinating. Castiel used the feathered appendages to give one final thrust before collapsing on top of her. As he lay panting heavily his wings disappeared to her disappointment.

"So an angel huh? That's a first for me I got to admit." Abby said after they were caught up on their breath and laying together in under the sheets.

"What?" Cas asked immediately tensing and looking at her.

"When you…ah…yeah, you're wings came out." she said.

"I…I…oh…" Cas was shocked, he was embarrassed and shocked. How the hell did he handle this?

"Don't worry Cas, you're not the first angel I've seen. Just the first I've had sex with." she smiled and patted his chest reassuringly.

"I don't understand." Cas admitted to being confused on so many levels.

"When I was seven I was in an boating accident. When I was in the water an angel appeared to me, told me I was destined to be a great dancer and that it wasn't my time to go. Later she told me her name was Terpischore and she guided me until I found a family that would nurture my talent instead of ignore it. Its been many years since I saw her but I always remember the look of her in the water with her brilliant white wings." Abby explained.

"You've seen a muse. That is a very rare thing." Castiel told her.

"Well to me she was my guardian angel and my fairy godmother all wrapped into one." she sighed snuggling against Cas.

"So you're not upset that I'm an angel?" he asked her.

"After the way you just rocked my world? Hell no." she scoffed.

"Did I? Rock your world I mean." he asked.

"Oh baby did you ever." she said happily. Her entire body was relaxed, the first time that had happened in years.

"Good, I'm glad to know it was pleasant for you." Cas said looking back up at the ceiling.

"And you?" she asked.

"And me what?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Of course I did, you saw me slip my vessel, even if it was only a portion of my grace you still saw how I lost control. Only extreme pleasure or pain can make an angel do that." he assured her.

"Good to know." she mentally congratulated herself.

"I know we said neither of us wanted anything long term, due to our hectic life styles, but I would like to see you again Abigail." Castiel said. He was anxious asking her and couldn't quite understand why.

"Hmmmmm, do I want to see the sexy angel who just blew my mind with celestial sex? Nah." she teased but the look of discomfort was evident in his eyes. "I'm joking Cas, of course I want to see you again. When will you be back in town?"

"Whenever you wish me to be. All you need to do is pray and I will return." he told her.

"Wow, one coffee turned into having an angel on booty call. Can this night get any better?" she asked and suddenly Castiel had her flipped onto her back again and was kissing her neck.

"Lets see if it can."

"I can't believe it." Dean said yet again as they drove the Impala back to the bunker from New York.

"Yes Dean, I heard you the first ten times." Cas said from the back seat but it didn't have its usual bite to it. He was still smiling softly while fingering the fine bruise Abigail had left on his neck. He believed she had called it a hickey?

"But…how?" Dean asked yet again. Castiel believed it to be a rhetorical question.

"I'm happy for you Cas." Sam said trying to bypass his brothers bitchiness. Dean was just jealous that the angel had gotten laid before he did.

"Thank you Sam." he replied. A few hours passed in silence while Dean drove and pondered what made Cas so special when it came to women? He knew he was attractive, he was comfortable enough in his heterosexuality to admit that, and he knew he had this whole innocence thing going…but he had just nailed a ballerina! Gahhhhhhh!

"I must go." Castiel said as the sun as starting to set in front of them. He was sitting up ram rod straight and his fingers still lingered on his neck.

"Hey, wait, where you taking off to now?" Dean asked.

"I…I am being prayed to." Cas blushed.

"Already? Christ you only left her like four hours ago." Dean said but Castiel was already gone.

"Holy shit, Cas is a giggalo." Sam laughed and Dean scowled at his brother.

"Oh come on Dean, lighten up. If you had the chance at a booty call from a ballerina you know you'd ditch us in a second." Sam said. Dean tried to stay angry but he had to laugh at that.

"Yeah, you're right. Go Cas." he said and turned up the radio.


End file.
